


De la muerte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la muerte de varios personajes de HP.





	De la muerte

**De la muerte**

**_Sirius Black_ **

Caigo... estoy absorbido, devorado por el velo. Lo último que veo son los ojos de Lily... no, deliro. No son los suyos, sólo son los que le prestó a Harry para seguir viendo el mundo, incluso ahora que ya no puede hacerlo...

 _“Ya voy de vosotros, muchachos.”_ les digo a Lily y a James, en una sonrisa.

Pero ahora no hay alegría en mí. Sólo puedo percibir mi cuerpo que se apaga, mi alma que despacio se desliza de mí. A mi alrededor sólo hay una penetrante oscuridad asesina. Es esta mi despedida sin gloria a la humanidad. Sólo la oscuridad, como en vida.

**_Fred Weasley_ **

Diez y ocho años son muy pocos para haberse preguntado ya como se sienta cuando se muere.

Sin embargo, el destino me obliga a enfrentar este vórtice, antes de tiempo.

Me gustaría gritar, me gustaría protestar, pero sé ya qué no serviría a nada.

 _“No llores, George, por favor… no lo hagas._ ” me gustaría decirle a mi hermano, pero siento que no tengo bastante tiempo por hacerlo. Sólo me quedan unos momentos para cristalizar una sonrisa en mi cara, antes que esa se pare por la eternidad. Supongo que si lo hubiera pensado antes, me habría gustado morir riendo. Y ahora finalmente estoy listo. Os dono a todos mi sonrisa, hermanos.

**_Cedric Diggory_ **

Veo su cuerpo perder de repente el calor de la juventud. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto… es a _mí_ que quieres, que estás intentando matar hasta catorce años ya.

Pues ven a buscarme, pero vuelve a donar la sangre vital a todos los a quien la robaste, monstruo. Dime cuanto es ínfima la mancha del alma de Cedric en tus manos, que están ya muy sucias también por la esperanza.

Manchadas de mis padres, manchadas de sus amigos, manchadas de todos los infieles.

Sólo falto yo, con este estúpido epíteto de Sobrevivido. Sobrevivencia que me parece cada día más inútil. Arráncamela, porque esto es lo que quieres.

No voy a ser yo a dártela.

**_Remus Lupin_ **

Pienso en Ted. No merecía a un hombre lobo por padre, pero aún menos merece por padre a un hombre lobo muerto.

No fui capaz de proteger mi familia. Miro a Tonks, que combate con Bellatrix, y en mi último aliento de vida sólo puedo esperar que al menos ella se salve, que ella pueda crecer a nuestro hijo, siempre recordándole de mí.

Sin embargo, mientras esas feroces chispas verdes me golpean, le veo desmayarse. Es esa mi muerte, no la piel que de repente se hace fría. Al menos me habría gustado irme al saber qué mi Dora estaba viva. Le digo adiós, le digo adiós a Ted.

Luego, finalmente, me digo adiós a mí también.

**_Bellatrix Lestrange_ **

Habría imaginado un poco más de gloria atada a mi muerte.

En vez, estoy devuelta a la tierra como si no hubiera quedado nada de mí al mundo.

Veo a esa mujer retorcer la cara en una expresión satisfecha.

_La Mortífaga se acabó._

Pero no una. _La_.

Miro a los ojos de mi Señor, y no veo nada en ellos. Ni dolor ni rabia. Mi muerte... yo, que siempre fui allí por él...

Sin embargo, estoy necesaria. Así en vida, así en muerte. Voldemort no se para, nunca para cerrar los ojos frente al cuerpo sin vida de una… ¿aliada?

Adiós, mi Señor. Pero sé qué vamos a vernos pronto.

**_Albus Dumbledore_ **

Tuve mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de la muerte, pero creo que no lo hice muy bien.

De repente, está como si el calor del verano ya no pudiera alcanzarme, como si sólo existiera el frio.

Tendría mucho de explicar, pero ya no tengo tiempo. Sólo espero que Harry pueda perdonarme, que entienda que no le estoy abandonando, que he trazado un camino que él sólo tiene que recorrer.

Deposité todo en él. Y ahora le estoy dejando a solas. Mi última mirada es un agradecimiento por Severus, sé cuánto está sacrificando para mí.

Me acuno en el suave canto de Fawkes, finalmente listo a descansar. Para siempre.

**_James Potter_ **

Morir no me da miedo.

Sabía qué iba a pasar, que confiar en alguien hoy en día era algo absolutamente inútil.

Sin embargo, durante los segundos en que miro a Voldemort a los ojos, no puedo evitar de tener un escalofrío de terror.

Imagino a Lily que mira los mismos ojos, desprovistos de piedad, y pienso que no voy a estar allí con ella, pienso que la estoy dejando sola a enfrentarlo todo. Y no lo merece.

Luego pienso en mis amigos. Con mi muerte, con la traición de Peter, sé que nos estamos disgregando lentamente. La época de los Merodeadores se acabó.

Ahora, sólo hay muerte y arrepentimientos.

**_Fred Weasley (2)_ **

No veo nada, Fred. Sólo oigo el sonido punzante de tu risa. Es un chirrido poco agraciado, es un sonido de muerte.

Luego miro al suelo, y estoy allí. Esa cara sin vida es tan parecida a la mía que me siento muerto.

Pero no soy yo. Yo todavía puedo respirar, todavía puedo hablar. Sin embargo, una parte de mí murió de verdad, una parte de mí está tumbada en el suelo, los ojos todavía abiertos, que me miran y me penetran, violentos.

Nunca existió un George Weasley. Sólo Fred y George.

Voy a seguir viviendo, y tú vas a vivir en mí. Porque a solas no tengo sentido.

**_Voldemort_ **

Derrota.

Una palabra que siempre había rechazado de aprender.

He matado, he doblegado a mi voluntad todas creaturas, dominé también la muerte.

Hasta este momento.

No quiero mirar a Potter. No quiero darle la satisfacción de haberme derrotado.

Yo no _puedo_ morir. Yo estoy destinado a vivir para siempre.

Sin embargo, siento que me estoy apagando, que estoy para irme, sin gloria.

No tenía que acabar de esta manera. Había deseado tanto el cadáver de Potter que ni había imaginado que mi destino pudiera tomar esta dirección.

Se muere el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Pero su nombre, esa fuente de dolor y miedo... ello nunca va a morir.

**_Nymphadora Tonks_ **

No os acerquéis a mi marido.

No os acerquéis a nadie de los que amo. ¿Me queréis? ¿Queréis a un Auror? Pues venid por su vida.

Pero no toquéis a nadie más. Mucha sangre fue derramada ya.

Estoy muy joven para morir, mi vida está comenzando en este momento… y en este momento está acabando.

Aún antes de entender lo que significa ser esposa y madre. Aún antes de disfrutar hasta el hueso lo que he conquistado. Me tomó mucho tiempo para tener a Remus, y ahora veo nuestra felicidad escaparse de mí.

Me dejo llevar. Ya no tiene sentido combatir. Esto es el final.

Y por alguien, es un nuevo inicio.

**_Lily Evans_ **

Le miro a los ojos, y veo el final de esa felicidad que construí con tantos sacrificios.

Veo la muerte de James, pero intento no pensarlo. Sé qué vamos a encontrarnos pronto, para seguir estando juntos, en la tierra como en cielo.

Ya no me importa nada de mí. Pero soy una madre, y él no va a tener mi hijo, aunque su magia pueda ser potente, un hombre desprovisto de alma no puede derrotar el amor.

Miro a Harry por la última vez, con los ojos le digo adiós. 

Es _tan_ pequeño. Pero él va a vivir.

Mátame, Voldemort. Y luego saborea tu ruina.

Mi hijo va a borrar la presunción de tus ojos.

**_Severus Snape_ **

Su recuerdo es lo envuelve mi muerte en un tierno y eterno abrazo. Es por todas partes: es en mi mente, es en mi memoria... y es en los ojos que estoy mirando en este momento.

Acógeme, Lily, te ruego. Le estoy donando todo lo que me queda a tu hijo, y lo hago para ti, como para ti se consumieron mis años.

Hay poca dignidad en mi fallecimiento, como hubo poca dignidad en mi existencia. Viví en las sombras, acabando col serlo yo también.

Ya no espero en la justicia, sólo en tu cara, que me acompañó hasta el final.

Al final, yo también soy un hombre.

**_Sirius Black (2)_ **

Ese velo marcó el final de los Merodeadores.

Desde la muerte de James, a la traición de Peter, hasta este fin tuyo, mi amigo.

Me dejaste solo a enfrentar un mundo que para mí tiene menos y menos sentido.

Estoy harto, Canuto. No sé si mi mente va a ser bastante fuerte de soportar también la vista de tus ojos que se apagan.

Intentamos desesperadamente de guardar viva una época que había muerto con Cornamenta. Pero ahora ya no hay nada de salvar.

Me quedé solo, amigo mío. No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar con James y tú en este momento.

Pero me quedo aquí, frente a esta ruina. Sobrevivido una vez más.

**_Vincent Crabbe_ **

El mismo idiota.

Sólo un idiota puede morir por un hechizo que él mismo conjuró.

Miro a Goyle desmayado en el suelo. Aún no sabe nada, y espero que sus ojos estén cerrados tan tiempo como posible.

No habría sabido cómo definir a Crabbe. Amigo parecía mucho, lacayo poco.

Sin embargo, dentro de mí sentía nacer una especie de dolor nunca experimentado antes, casi una tristeza punzante. Llevaba el nombre de muerte, que ya impregnaba las paredes del castillo.

No había tiempo por las lágrimas, la batalla incumbía, y los cuerpos se dejaban atrás.

¿Qué había hecho?

**_Ted Tonks_ **

Abandonada.

Así me siento en este momento.

Había sacrificado todo por él, había sacrificado mi nombre y lo que había sido. Y nunca había estado sacrificio mejor.

¿Quién soy yo ahora, sin mi Ted? Sólo una sombra, una hija de nadie. Pagué mi rebelión con la soledad, con una felicidad efímera, durada muy poco.

Me aferro a la vida que me queda, me aferro a mi niña, ya mujer, casi madre.

Voy a vivir para siempre contigo a mi lado, mi amor. Sé qué en algún lugar, en esta oscuridad que me abraza, estás tú.

Soy yo que ya querría no estar aquí.

**_Dobby_ **

No merece la muerte. Sólo es otra de las estúpidas e inútiles muertes de la guerra.

Es un héroe, él más que muchos humanos.

Me escapa una sonrisa al pensar en la primera vez que le vi, en mi habitación en Privet Drive, en como pensé que sólo fuera loco.

Nunca he cambiado tanto idea sobre alguien.

No era loco, sólo increíblemente bueno. Él, con su destructiva manía de salvarme la vida.

Y lo hizo, una última vez. Esta muerte también pesa en mis hombros.

Creo que le debo un regalo, un pequeño sacrificio para todo lo que hizo para mí.

Y no hay regalo mejor que un epitafio que le siente bien.

_‘Aquí yace Dobby. Un elfo libre.’_

**_Alastor Ojoloco Moody_ **

Me parecía de conocerle muy bien, mi mente rechaza de creer que lo que conocía yo fuera Barty Crouch jr.

A pesar de esto, siento que alguien importante se fue, que murió un loco, un Auror, un héroe.

Indigno de entierro, indigno de la honra que merecería un hombre que sirvió la Orden, pero esta es la vida, todos somos cadáveres ya, pero aún no lo sabemos.

Mucha muerte, y ni un momento para pararse y llorar por un hombre.

¿Cuándo va a acabar este masacro?

Cuándo van a apaciguarse los Avada Kedavra, ¿Cuándo va a estar en el cielo espacio por el sol y no por chispas verdosas marcadas de dolor?

**_Hedwig_ **

Una lechuza.

Magos, brujas, Mortífagos... y una lechuza muerta.

Hedwig, mi única compañera, mi único intermediario con el mundo durante los interminables veranos en Privet Drive, la que me hacía iluminar la cara al verla volver con unas letras de Sirius durante los periodos en el colegio.

Y ahora… ceniza, ella también, como todo lo que toco.

No hay justicia en guerra, no hay justicia en este mundo si permite que se pase factura así al azar, sólo por el gusto que la muerte les regala a esos... _seres_.

Un cuerpo cándido, un cuerpo animal, pero que debería haber seguido existiendo, porque no hay nada en esta loca batalla que sea asunto suyo.

Sin embargo, es la enésima cosa que me sacan, en este goteo infernal.

**_Nagini_ **

Nunca confié mucho en los seres humanos.

Sólo son muy ínfimos para que pueda tenerles en grande consideración.

Mi Nagini, en cambio... comprensible sólo para mí, guardiana de secretos, guardiana de todo lo que poseo.

Y ahora estoy obligado a ver una parte de mi alma deslizarse junta a su cabeza, y todo por culpa de un niño tonto.

Van a pagar por esto también.

No hay tortura ni venganza que les será ahorrada.

La miró, todavía maravillosa, incluso en la muerte. Casi me parece de seguir oyendo ese silbido sombrío, que siempre tuvo sentido para mí.

En vez se calla, en un eterno silencio de muerte.

**_Barty Crouch Jr._ **

Creen de haberme derrotado.

Pero está tarde, y lo saben.

Mi Señor volvió, será él que me vengará, él a conquistar el mundo de la Magia.

Y yo, su sirvo humil, seré recordado como a él que lo hizo todo posible.

Me muero, me muero ahora. Tengo frio, siento la felicidad que se escapa de mi cuerpo, pero nada va a quitarme mi esencia, mi Marca, a que me aferro en estos últimos momentos de claridad.

Adiós, mi Señor, usted va a doblegarles todos a su voluntad. Todos, todos van a pagar para lo que le hicieron.

Estoy carne sacrificada para usted, Voldemort. Me voy con una reverencia.

**_Igor Karkaroff_ **

La traición puede significar muchas cosas.

Puede significar vida, y puede significar muerte.

Puede significar salvación, o puede volver en ruina, en terror, en noches insomnes al esperar una puñalada en la espalda, la misma que di yo.

Y ahora que esta puñalada llegó, no sé si tomé las elecciones correctas.

Serví la mano que me hería, que fuera Voldemort o el Wizengamot, siempre he decidido de bajar la cabeza y obedecer.

Me muero de vil, como de vil he vivido. Me muero al mirar fijos a los ojos helados de él que me consideró indigno de su Avada Kedavra.

La Marca nunca quemó tanto en mi brazo. Me consuela saber que es la última vez que ese signo de esclavitud me tormenta.

**_Regulus Black_ **

Estoy absorbido por la oscuridad, por el frio.

Fui absorbido durante toda mi vida en cosas más grandes que mí.

De mis padres y sus convicciones, que ahora ya no me parecen tan reales. De Lord Voldemort en su loco plan de conquista, que hoy me lleva aquí, a ahogar.

Tengo la única consolación de ser un héroe.

Yo, que me rebelé. Yo, que en la sombra he luchado contra él que finjo de representar.

Sin embargo, nadie va a saberlo. Mi nombre va a estar cubierto por el desprecio de todo el mundo.

Es el precio de pagar por mis errores. Este perpetuo ahogar, sin ni poder ver el hondo, y sin darme cuenta que el hondo lo he tocado hace muchos años ya.

**_Peter Pettigrew_ **

Yo no quería, no quería.

Mi Señor. Venga a salvarme, mi Señor.

Nadie escuchaba mis pensamientos silenciosos, ignorados como siempre. Y quizás lo merecía, merecía de ser un fantasma, así como de fantasma había vivido durante doce años.

Pero en ese momento lo esperé, esperé realmente que Lord Voldemort iba a llegar para liberarme de ese hechizo tan aterrador, y tan sutil.

Sólo un momento, sólo un tambaleo, no puede establecer el final de un hombre.

_No eres un hombre, Colagusano._

Por un momento me rellené de esperanza, antes de darme cuenta que esa voz pertenecía en algún lugar oscuro dentro de mí que había enterrado en el tiempo.

Ese día no murió un hombre, sino un común ratón.

**_Regulus Black (2)_ **

Tan tonto, mi hermanito.

Y después de todo, siempre lo fue. Vivió sus días en las manos de personas que sólo deseaban moldear su vida.

Pero jugaron mucho con él, hasta que se me le sacaron.

Nunca tuve éxito de odiarle. Veía su mirada feliz cuando sólo era niño, cuando pensaba que nuestros padres fueran orgullosos de él por lo que era.

Sólo en el tiempo entendió que sólo estaban orgullosos del hecho que no fuera como a mí.

Y ahora que murió... mis lágrimas me sorprenden, derramadas por un Mortífago, pero por un Mortífago que tiene mi misma sangre.

No sé si voy a extrañarle o no. Sólo sé qué era mi hermano.

**_James y Lily Potter_ **

Muertos. James y Lily han muerto. Y yo estoy encarcelado por una culpa que no cometí, por una culpa que estaba _impensable_ que cometiera.

Encerrado, desprovisto de la posibilidad de vengar lo que ha ocurrido. Dejadme matar a quien ha hecho esto, luego haced lo que queréis conmigo. Porque se han tomado la vida de mi mejor amigo, han cortado una felicidad efímera, una felicidad real, tangible.

No os hace falta acercaros a mí, dementores. No os hace falta quitarme la alegría, no la tengo, me fue robada por una serpiente y un ratón.

Tomad mi alma, en cambio, porque ya no me hace falta esa.

Sólo tengo cadenas y dolor. Y sed de venganza.

**_Albus Dumbledore (2)_ **

Hoy soy un asesino. Gracias a Draco, gracias a Voldemort.

Gracias a Albus, que yace frente a mí, sin vida.

La Marca que llevo nunca quemó como en este momento. Siento el poder fluir en mis venas, mezclado con el horror para lo que acabo de hacer.

Sin gloria, como siempre, llevo la cruz de las intrigas, de las traiciones, de una fieldad que no se entiende muy bien a quien sea dirigida.

Fiel a la Orden, fiel a un hombre que acabo de matar, porque obligado a hacerlo. Siempre me pusiste a prueba, Albus. Y ahora, sin ti, soy más paria que fuera antes. Pero no había otras soluciones.

Si un homicidio tiene que estar cometido, ¿Qué mejor verdugo que un hombre que no tiene nada de perder?

**_Bellatrix Lestrange (2)_ **

La sangre es algo raro y encantador. Sus vínculos llevan a acciones y reacciones difíciles de prever.

Porque yo amaba a mi hermana. No sabría explicar la razón de este amor, pero de verdad me importaba de ella.

Y ahora nunca iba a saber si ella pudiera devolver un poco ese amor.

Nunca iba a saber si en ella hubiera espacio por un sentimiento tan tonto, tan inútil.

Una loca, eso era por todo el mundo. Pero yo que había visto el nacimiento de esa locura, ¿podía justificarle?

Y además, no tenía importancia. Era mi hermana, y ahora que murió, se llevó consigo una parte de mi vida.

Y junto a ella, todo se disgrega despacio a mi alrededor.

**_Nymphadora Tonks (2)_ **

Mi niña. Se me la quitaron.

Aún no he acabado las lágrimas por Ted, y tengo ya que estar golpeada por lágrimas nuevas, frescas, atroces.

Lágrimas que expresan mi total derrota. Me rebelé, tuve mi felicidad, a un marido que quería y a la hija mejor que pudiera desear.

Ahora he olvidado los años cuando estaba sola, y no estoy segura de recordar cómo se haga.

Sólo puedo mirar a Teddy, a ver el escaso pelo en su cabeza cambiar color.

Pese a todo, le sonrío.

Le hace falta una familia más que a mí, a este niño. Podemos ser el apoyo el uno de la otra.

“No voy a decepcionarte, Nymphadora.” murmuro al cielo. Adiós, mi niña.

**_Severus Snape (2)_ **

Siempre creí que fuera él el monstruo. Desde la primera vez que mis ojos fueron a sus irises alquitrán, creí que fuera... _equivocado_.

Y ahora, al final, me doy cuenta que el monstruo soy yo. Yo que juzgué, que me detuve en las apariencias, que escuché sólo las voces que me decían lo que quería oír.

Este hombre amaba, algo de que nunca le habría considerado capaz. Cómo pude odiar tanto a una persona que poseía, como un secreto, ¿un sentimiento tan puro para mi misma madre?

Me siento impotente. Sé qué ahora es tarde para disculpas y arrepentimientos, pero nunca es tarde por la venganza.

Junto a todos los demás, voy a vengar su nombre también, profesor.

**_Colin Creevey_ **

Me gustaría... sí, inmortalizar este momento. Con mi fiel cámara, que siempre me acompañó, testigo tangible de cada momento de mi vida.

Pero no hay nada ahora que pueda pintar lo que veo a mi alrededor. Nada que pueda poner fin a esta ruina, nada que pueda cristalizar en un momento todas las jóvenes vidas que se quiebran.

La mía incluida.

Diez y seis años... sólo pensaba de tener más tiempo. Más tiempo para hacer todo lo que me estaba negado hasta ahora, más tiempo para aprender cosas nuevas... más tiempo para vivir.

Me voy sin vergüenza, al combatir al lado del grande Harry Potter.

Supongo sea una buena manera de dejar este mundo.

Espero que él, de vez en cuando, se acuerde del chico tonto con la manía por las fotografías y por el Niño que Sobrevivió.

**_Harry Potter_ **

Ganó él. Pero no importa. Que se tome todo ahora, que se tome nuestra vida, que se tome nuestra dignidad. Harry... muerto. No el Niño que Sobrevivió, no la esperanza del mundo mágico.

Mi mejor amigo.

Tumbado allí a los pies de Voldemort, como si su vida nunca hubiera sido importante, como si no nos hubiera regalados durante los años sus sonrisas, como si no nos hubiera transmitido su gana de combatir.

Como si de verdad fuera otra de las estúpidas víctimas de esta batalla sin sentido.

Pero se lo que quería era destruir nuestras ilusiones, va a darse cuenta de haber fracasado.

Porque Harry ha donado parte de su coraje a cada uno de nosotros. Y no vamos a dejar que su muerte sea en vano.

**_La Oscuridad_ **

Acabó. Acabó realmente. Me miro alrededor y veo sonrisas en las caras de los sobrevividos, sonrisas que no tendrían razón de existir en este momento.

Derroté a Voldemort, para siempre. Se fue, y con él murió también la oscuridad que rellenaba el castillo, y los corazones de nosotros todos.

¿A qué precio? Durante los siete años pasados sólo vi dolor y muerte. Vi a madres llorar por sus niños esta noche, e hijos que ya no van a tener a sus padres. Lloré por amigos, lloré por parientes, lloré por personas que conocía apenas, sólo por el sabor amargo que me dejó su fallecimiento.

Miro a Ron, y miro a Hermione. Miro a Neville, miro a Luna. Miro a Ginny. Quizás sólo no me ha sido donada la oscuridad. Quizás todavía hay espacio por un poco de Sol, por todos.

Y vamos a vivir, al llevar alto el nombre de quien ya no puede.

Y llega el amanecer, último asesino de esta batalla. Mata la noche. 


End file.
